POKEPHILIA SHINY LUCARIO STORIES
by Prince Keldeo
Summary: Trial version ( lot's of mistake and confusing plot twist, still need to edit) Cuddles finally evolved to a shiny lucario ,but she wanted to mate with and guess who yes me Rey.(not my name) based on my pokemon y game ,and I'm now a bit horny so I made this. warning 18 only. contains pokephilia means human x pokemon.
1. SHINY LUCARIO POKEPHILIA

Original story by : Prince Keldeo

This story is based on my 'Pokémon Y' game,which I have a Shiny Mega Lucario female obviously. And it made me a lttle bit on horny side so I made this.

Enjoy!

* * *

WARNING! This story is for 18+!

Characters:

Cuddles (Shiny Lucario)

Rey(referred to me)

Miku(friend)

* * *

Introduction:

Cuddles evolved yesterday from a Riolu into Lucario and she wants to mate. Guess who? Yes, me-her trainer Rey.

...notes: 'I' refers to Rey so don't be confused...

* * *

The story

[...RRrrrRrrrRr...]

As the final school bell rang for about 10 seconds...

"It's Summer!" I said in excitement. I packed my things and headed out of the school, about to ride on the school bus when suddenly...

"Rey! wait up!"

I looked in the direction of the call and saw that it was Miku, my best friend. She was wearing a white flower T-shirt and a pink mini skirt that went down past half her thighs. How she was able to run in heels, I'll never know.

"Hey Miku. What's the rush?" I said.

"Let's talk in the bus." Said bus had an impatient driven, so we climbed on and it took off. Then she pushed me into our seats. It was there when she started to tell me...

"Rey, Cuddles evolved right?" she asked while starring on me.

"Yes, why did you asked?" I replied confusedly.

"Then I should warn you."

"About what?" I wasn't seeing what was so important about her evolution, but her expression kept me interested.

"Rey, you need to find cuddles a mate!"

"A mate for cuddles?!" That was a surprise.

"Yes. Since she evolved, she will now find a partner to mate with." I thought about it. Should I let her go out and find a mate or keep her at home and bring someone to her? But I really didn't want to deal with a mess in the house so I replied with:

"OK, I'll find her a mate later." Then the bus finally stopped in front of our house. As I got off, I felt like a weight had lifted off my shoulders. Now, no more school for a few months...

"See ya next school year" Miku said to me, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, see ya." I hopped down the bus, feeling like a free man. As the bus drives away, I saw Cuddles waving to me with her paw. I entered our front yard, waving back at her.

"Hey Rey!" Cuddles greeted me.

"Hey Cuddles." I said while smiling. We both enter in our house, but I noticed something different on Cuddles. She seemed to stick close by me as we walked and had her paw on my thigh. I just assumed it was affection and left it be. I go to the kitchen to get some food but I found a note from Mom instead.

"A note?" I picked it up. It read:

"Dear Rey,

We ran out of food so I will go to the grocery to get some. I may take a while, so there's food on the oven. Just heat it up for you and Cuddles."

Nodding my understanding, I go to the oven and heated up the food. After a few minutes of waiting for the beep of the microwave, me and Cuddles ate lunch. After we're done, I smelled myself and recoiled in disgust.

"Cuddles I'm going to shower." She didn't immediately reply like she always did. Then, I noticed that Cuddles is purring.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing Rey." she answered but after that she purred again.

I just go to the shower and cleaned myself. After that, I wear my house clothes and goes down from the stair, when I heard a loud purring sound.

When I looked into the living room, I saw Cuddles laying on her back on the couch, trying to pleasure herself.

I tried to move backwards, but alas I bumped into a table and one of the vase fell crashed.

Then Cuddles saw me, we both blushed on embarrassment.

"R-R-Rey!" Cuddles cried, removing her paw from her pussy and as she did so her juices fell on her fur and the couch.

"Miku is right... So you really wanna mate, huh? I said still blushing.

"Yes, It seems weird but I think I'm ready." she said.

"Ok, I'll find you a mate tomorrow."

"No, Rey!"

"Then who you want to mate with?"

She breathed for a sec, before she gave an answer...

What I wasn't expecting.

"You Rey, I want you inside me!"

I gulped and muzzled on what Cuddles said.

"M-M-Me?!"

"Yes. For you didn't raise me as your pokemon for battle... You raised me as a friend. And besides Rey..." She paused again, before taking in a deep breath.

"I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT A FAMILY WITH YOU!"

Needless to say, I was shocked beyond belief. She really felt that way about me? But I had to make sure.

"So... You really want it?" I was blushing up a storm, especially from her reply of:

"Yes."

"Ok I'll mate you." We both go to my room for this. I locked the door and blinded the windows so we wouldn't get any onlookers.

"So how do we do this?" I asked.

She didn't verbally answer; all she did was lean on her back on the bed and spread her legs, exposing her puffy, wet pussy.

"First you need to lick my pussy."

"Ok" I leaned over her and started licking her pussy. She moaned softly as my tongue dug into her. She wanted to add something, so I stopped when she said,

"I-It's...your ...turn" She was panting, so I must have been a doing a good job on my first try. I pulled off, and her juices dripping on my bed sheet. Cuddles then pushed me, making me lean on my back. She started sucking my member, making me moan and my penis erect. Not a few minutes after, she pulled off and stop the stimulation.

She then lean over me and kissed me. I played along with her, making us tongue wrestle and mixed our saliva for some time. We exchanged her juices, not caring of our mouth was on each ones filthiest parts before. Soon, we broke the kiss, her juices dripping on my member, making it full-mast.

"Ready to be trained Rey~?" she said teasingly and panting.

"Yes Cuddles~..." I also teased. She then leaned again on her back and exposed her pussy again for me. I leaned over her and my member touched the lips of her pussy, making her moan in pleasure. I wanted to hear more of it for some reason, so I started to insert my member into her love tunnel in an 'in and out' pattern. The result made us both moan in extreme pleasure.

For the first time I had sex with a non-human, but she still felt good.

Then, pressure builds up in the both of us. She moaned loudly, saying her species' name. Some time later, the only things that could be heard were wet slaps and Cuddles and I moaning loudly.

It's time; the pressure just cannot be contained anymore. I had my first orgasm, releasing my hot human seed into her, making her have her orgasm. She released her hot pokemon juice, covering my member. This makes our juices mix and make a little mess on the bed.

I then pulled out, watching some of her juices and mine come out. Panting heavily, I almost collapsed in exhaustion.

"That... was fun Rey~!" she teased while panting.

"Yeah... Maybe we should do it more often!" I teased back, blushing and panting.

We bot fell asleep on the bed hugging each other while remembering the love we made.

* * *

FINISH CHAPTER 1

-There's still another chapter to be made, so follow me-

Don't worry about the mess on the bed. Cuddles and I take care of it in the morning, but my parents don't know what we did XD.

You can now view chapter 2


	2. SHINY LUCARIO POKEPHILIA 2

WARNING 18+!

Ok guys, you really liked the story and gave me a suggestion for Delphox (don't worry I'm gonna make it besides female fennekin is my very first kalos pokemon in my pokemon y.) But thanks for the support, even though I can't believe the story clicked. And sorry for the errors on the story I'm still an amatuer writer.

* * *

...Note 'I' refers to Rey...

-also go to my facebook page.

pages/Prince-Keldeo/350844991787971?ref=bookmark

-youtube:

channel/UCzp2-LKGSOMrtYpbBFV4Xvg

* * *

-Characters :

Rey (refers to me)

Cuddles(Shiny Lucario)

Ryu(our son Riolou)

* * *

-Introduction :

After I mate with Cuddles she got impregnant, and some days later her belly became big. My parents asked me who got Cuddles impregnant, we didn't tell them the truth, that Cuddles and I mate. But weeks later after she lay our egg, It hatched and we are both happy we got our very own son Ryu. Just to be sure we promise we don't mate again or it's just an little old trick on ourselves.

* * *

...The story...

After 6 months I finally made it through until collage, and off course our little one is now getting stronger. Now I, Cuddles, and our son Ryu now lived in an apartment. My parents are always asking who got Cuddles, So I left home after school. I am working on a pokemon center fixing some electrical and communication equipments.

It's now morning Cuddles and I are asleep, when...

"Mom, Dad, Wake Up!" Ryu jumping up and down on our bed.

"Ryu, what is it?" I asked still sleepy, Rubbing my eyes.

"I got some weird dream and something happened to my bed." Ryu said still jumping.

I wake up Cuddles, Ryu stopped jumping. And all of us go to Ryu's room. Cuddles and I was shocked as we see the bed is wet with Ryu's cum! We both blushed and thinking the same.

"R-Rey, looks like our little one wants to mate now." she said to me blushing.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if we find him a mate partner yet." I also said blushing.

After that Cuddles cleaned the bed, I talked to Ryu. Explaining what happened to him, But not explaining the purpose of it.

"Ok, dad." He smiled, Now he know that everything is just normal to him.

After that I cooked pancakes with some oran berries. We eat in to our meal, until all of us got filled. Cuddles look at the time.

"Rey your going to be late!" She said.

I looked at the time, I pull off from the table. I rushed going to our room, I showered. Cleaning myself, After that I put my working clothes. I rushed down stairs.

"See you later." On the door going out.

"See you Rey." Cuddles said while smiling.

After some minutes of running I finally reached a bus station, Buyed a ticket and quickly rode the bus. I rushed inside the pokemon center.

"Sorry, nurse Joy. I'm late!" I said catching my breath.

"It's ok, just Rey could you fix the satellite dish again." She said smiling.

"Ok." I said and head up stairs to fix the satellite.

It took me about an hour to fix it, And after that I also fixed some loose wires. Finally my shift is finished.

I said goodbye to nurse Joy. I rode a bus and headed to our apartment. I head upstairs when I see Cuddles on the front door.

"Rey!" Cuddles waving her paw, I got close and Cuddles purred. I know what she wants but I just gulped in what is happening.

"C-C-Cudles." I said nervously.

"So you know what I want right, Rey." She said purring, She then pushed me inside. until we got to our room.

I fell on our bed and said...

"C-Cu-Cuddles, remember we promise we would not do this again, and beside Ryu could hear us."

"But I want it now so badly Rey, and besides Ryu is now napping." she said to me blushing and sticking her tongue out. She crawled over me, and started turning me to my horny side. She kissed me and her juice dripping on my pants, My body could not tolerate this anymore.

"O-Ok." I said blushing.

Cuddles got up and close the window and door tightly.

"Lets start, Rey." She said as her tail smoothly running to my face.

She leaned and exposed herself to me, I know what to do for we did it before. First I took off my shirt.

I licked it just like I did before on our first time, But I remember nurse Joy said to a pokemon breeder.

"You're pokemon has a g-spot tell it on the male so they both get pleasured pretty well."

Then I did so I put my tongue out and inserted two of my fingers into her, she loved it and she was moaning. Until...

"Huh-huh y-yes Rey thats it its very nice." She said panting.

After some minutes, She pushed me. I know she wants me to be pleasured so I didn't refuse. I lean back and take off my pants and just exposed my full erect member. She then inserted my mimbur to her mouth and started to stroke it back and fort,making me moan in pleasure.

"Hmm that's good!" I moaned.

I then release some tiny amount of semen on her, she took it and didn't hesitate to swallow it. She stopped and climbed on me kissing,mixing our saliva and juices in our mouth. We tongue wrestle for a while. After that we know each other that we are both very horny and wanting it now very badly.

She then leaned on her back and exposed herself for the 2nd time, I crawled over her and put my member on her entrance that is very wet. I thrusted making us moan in pleasure, Now for the 2nd time I had sex with Cuddles. She release her juices as she felt my cock on inside, Her juices covered my member, I recoiled slowly. She was moaning while I did so.

I looked on her eyes, In her eyes I saw that just like it was saying 'come to me.'

I thrusted again but this time my mimbur rubbed her g-stop real good making her moan her name.I did the pattern in and out and pressure build on both of us. Our moans turned into screams of pleasure.

Finally few thrust later a familiar feeling came in.

"I'm cuming." I said, It was barely hard to talk but I said it so panting heavily.

"M-Me too." she was panting heavily as well.

I came first my hot human seed runs off me giving me quite a sensation. I screamed loudly while my seed goes to her. As she felt my seed loads to hers, She also came her hot pokemon juice mixed with mine. She also screamed loudly calling her name.

Due to the sound our little Ryu woke up.

"Wha-what's that noise its a scream but it looks like pleasured?" He got off from his bed ,and followed the noise and he was led to our room.

"Rey promise me we will do it more often." She said panting, but not exhausted.

"Ok." I said blushing.

"So,Round two Rey?" Cuddles said to me.

"Yes Cuddles, I got some extra loads today." I also teased

"Mom and Dad!" Ryu whispered peaking in the door hole.

she lean on her back and I thrusted again, but this time we didn't know Ryu is watching us fro the door hole.

Cuddles moan and I was moaning as well, Ryu became aroused as he see's us mating. His member became erect, he hesitated no knowing to do. Ryu can't think straight, so he rammed the door using force palm.

Cuddles and I was surpised.

"R-R-Ryu!" we both said blushing and surprised. We are shocked also as we both see Ryu is erect.

* * *

...Chapter 2 end...

How will I and Cuddles explain on Ryu and why is our little boy member is standing. Does he wanna mate?

Find out on the next chapter...

the story is originally by Prince Keldeo so no copying.

chapter 3 is now viewable


	3. SHINY LUCARIO POKEPHILIA 3

Warning 18 + contains pokephilia ( human x pokemon)

* * *

-Characters :

Rey

Cuddles ( shiny lucario )

Ryu ( riolou )

Bun-bun (buneary)

* * *

-Introduction

Ryu finds out that me and Cuddles are mating, But when he rams the door he is erected! What does it mean?

* * *

-note 'I' refers to Rey don't be confused.

* * *

-The story-

"M-mom, Dad w-what are you doing?!" Ryu said looking at us blushing

I pull out of Cuddles and cover ourselves using the bed sheet. We are very shocked to be seen by Ryu horny and to see him erect.

"Ryu,W-we are just playing,right Rey!" Cuddles said to our son very embarrassed, making a forced smile.

"Right,yeah,right!" I said also embarrassed.

Cuddles hop down from the bed, carry Ryu downstairs. But Ryu didn't notice that Cuddle is wet on the waist downwards. Ryu still smelled the weird sweet smell, He knows it was nearby. After seeing them downstairs I rapidly wear my clothes. I head down stairs also after wearing my clothes. And saw Cuddles and Ryu on the couch, Cuddles is trying to explain everything in a kid like conversation. Until...

"Is that what your doing, just playing." Ryu said lowly.

I and Cuddles didn't answer, we couldn't say to our beloved son what we are doing.

"No answers really, But why something pop out off me?" Ryu said started to cry.

Cuddles started to hug our son and said...

"Rey maybe we should tell him the truth." Cuddles said knowing the consequences of our child knowing this.

I was shocked on what she said, but maybe it's the right to do. So I just agree. It took hours of explanation of why something came out from him, and what are we doing. But we made it nearly after midnight.

"So that's what your doing?" Ryu said still confused though.

"Yes." We both answered him.

Then Ryu got off the couch and went to bed, Cuddles and I are very worried on how our child will take this very hard truth. And I still notice Cuddles is purring while heding up. But we just off to sleep.

In the next morning...

...RrrrrrRrRrRRr...as the alarm clock rang very loud.

yawn* "Morning Cuddles." I kissed her to the forehead.

She opened her eyes.

"Morning Rey." Cuddles said purring again, But I can see on her face she is still worried on Ryu.

I just kissed her again and said...

"He will be fine Cuddles, he is now strong."

"I know but, he is still our child" sobs*

"It will be his choice Cuddles."

It was a very dramatic act we did until a familiar scenario happened...

"Really?" she said.

"Yes Cuddles, he can do it."

"Maybe you're right."

"Ok, Cuddles I'll just shower."

then I took off the bed and showered, I cleaned myself perfectly then wear my house clothes. But when I came out, I was shocked to see Cuddles trying to pleasure herself using her paw. And then she saw me...

"Wha-Rey!" Cuddles pulled off her paw from her pussy, very embarrassed to be seen doing it even though we mated before.

I paused for a moment and then she got out from the bed, her juice dripping on the floor while she walk towards me.

"Rey, Umm I know you gave me permission to you. But I'm wondering could we continue what we did last night before Ryu seen us." She said biting her lip.

"Cuddles b-but Ryu may see it again."

Then she looked at me starring and pushed me to the bed, she got over me and hugged me tight...

"Please." she said and purred

This made me quite in an awkward moment, But I felt that I want also to continue. After some seconds I didn't hesitate anymore so I just said...

"You want to continue?" I said blushing.

"Yes, Rey please." and she kissed me.

I looked on her eyes, knowing both of us had been overcome by something that we don't know. It felt like a nice flame burning inside, that we can't replenish on our own. So after thinking of it on a brief moment I just said...

"Ok" I said then kissed her.

She then pulled off...

"Then come here." she said smiling.

We continued this, not caring of Ryu would woke up any moment and see us again mating. She now lean back on our bed, spread her legs and put away her tail. So that I could have a better view of her pussy. Just like before I licked it, She moans softly as I start dugging into her. Then I started inserting my finger on her pussy adding to her pleasure.

"T-that's it!" she said panting.

And as I dug more deeper...

"I'm cuming!" she screamed.

she grabbed my head, I just continue dugging to her. Then on a sudden licke my tongue touched her g-spot. Her juices rushed to my mouth, But it was too much some of her juices splashed on my face. But I don't care I just simply drink her juice in my mouth. It made me very horny...

Now it's my turn, I removed my clothes and she saw my mimbur standing stiff. She giggled ,for she really likes what she will do next.

She started licking my mimbur making me moan in pleasure, after some minutes she inserted into her mouth and started to go in a up and down motion.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I said feeling pleasure builds up.

As she heard what I said she started sucking it, Its pleasure is far greater than last time. And after some few minutes...

"C-Cuddles I'm cuming!" I said panting heavily.

As I said my warning, I cum my seed came out off me going to Cuddles hungry mouth.

She took it and happily gulp it.

She pulled off smiling, I was smiling as well.

"That's a nice breakfast!" she teased blushing.

I breathe for some seconds before I reply.

"Ready for the main course?" I said also teasing.

"I'm ready when you are!" she said smiling.

She lay on her back again and exposed her pussy again.I crawled over her and started inserting my member to her love tunnel. I started thrusting into her, She moan as she felt my mimbur into her. Her juices started to rush and covering my mimbur.I slid out but I return back into me do a pattern of in and out of her, We scream on pleasure. Until a very familiar sensation came, We both orgasm at the same juices mixed together. I slid out finally ,we are we both about some hours later, I made lunch and Ryu is now going to a slumber party from Bun-bun ( a female buneary ). Ryu goes out after lunch.

"Take care!" I and Cuddles said.

"Will do." Ryu said and started to walk to his friend's house.

Ryu and his friend played each other till it's evening...

Cuddles and I mate again on that night, But this time more interesting will happen to Ryu.

After playing they got inside and into Bun-bun's room...

"Sleep well kids." Luppony said (buneary's mom)

"Yes mom." Bun-bun said blushing,

Ryu gets his sleeping bag and lay next to Bun-bun's bed.

"Goodnight Bun-bun!" Ryu said.

"Goodnight Ryu." Bun-bun said like she was doing something to Ryu later.

Before they both of them slept, but Ryu notced Bun-bun is purring.

But he didn't mind it and they go to sleep, Ryu slept fast. Bun-bun is uneasy before she selpt and after some seconds she slept but looks like she is wet.

-Chapter 3 finish

Looks like our son Ryu is going to enjoy his sleep over ,I hope they wouldn't do it too much XD. find ou what will happen next chapter.

visit my facebook page : pages/Prince-Keldeo/350844991787971?ref=bookmarks

youtube : channel/UCzp2-LKGSOMrtYpbBFV4Xvg

devian

Chpter 4 is now viewable.


	4. SHINY LUCARIO POKEPHILIA 4

Warning 18+

Characters :

Bun-bun

Ryu

Rey

Cuddles

Intro:

Cuddles and I explained to Ryu, what mating is. But now he is a on a sleep over with Bun-bun which is uneasy and purring. Does Ryu will find his mate? Find out on this chapter.

Note

'I' refers to Rey so don't be confused

The story

Bun-bun woke up purring, like her inside is burning that she couldn't quench herself.

Her sweet smell make Ryu got wet dreams, And when Bun-bun smells Ryu's cum. She thinks of what she is going to do.

She wakes up Ryu.

"Ryu wake up."

"hmm, What is it?" Ryu said rubbing his eyes.

"Looks like you're uneasy sleeping." Bun-bun said blushing.

"Yeah, I'm a bit uncomfortable in this." Ryu said.

Bun-bun move a bit from his bed giving some space.

"Here wanna sleep with me?" She said like something she has in plan.

Ryu just nodded and move to the bed.

"How it feels?" Bun-bun blushingly said.

"Warm, and comfy." Ryu reply back.

"Do you want it more comfy?" Bun-bun said giggling.

"Maybe."

Then all of a sudden Bun-bun kissed Ryu to the lips.

Ryu was shocked as her friend kissing her.

Bun-bun pulled out,They are both blushing red.

"Bun-bun why did you?" Ryu said.

"Ryu I just want to-." But before Bun-bun could finish.

Ryu kissed her and Bun-bun didn't protest, She loved Ryu, she want Ryu to be his lover.

Heat is now starting, Bun-bun now trying to thrust her tongue to Ryu's mouth.

Ryu didn't hesitate he did so, His mouth open a bit to give some space.

The two lovers kissing, tongue wrestle and switching there saliva.

After some minutes they broke the kiss, panting.

"Umm, Ryu could you help me out." Bun-bun said.

"Help with what?" Ryu said.

"Actually I'm on heat and I couldn't help myself." Bun-bun said.

Then lean forward to Ryu and her eyes are just pleading for it.

"Ok, Bun-bun, I watched Mom and Dad do it. So lets try." Ryu said.

Ryu is also wanting to mate, He is in heat also.

"Could we just go to the main part of it, Ryu?" Bun-bun said.

"Ok." Ryu said.

Ryu started to erect his mimbur, It was still not hard enough so Bun-bun started sucking it.

"Hmmm thats nice, ahhh" Ryu said panting.

After some minutes its now hard as a rock.

Bun-bun lean back on the bed, And Ryu positioned over Bun-bun.

Ryu started to lower himself.

His mimbur touched Bun-bun's entrance, it was so wet.

Ryu thrusted slowly, Bun-bun moan in pleasure.

Bun-bun bled for its her first time, but after some minutes its now far more pleasuring.

Bun-bun's juices has covered Ryu's mimbur.

Making Ryu pull of a bit, but he thrusted again only this time Bun-bun's juices makes Ryu slid more easily.

Ryu continued stroking his hips to her mate. Going to an in and out pattern.

The only sounds that can be heard is Wet slaps, and the two lovers moaning.

Ryu feels some pressure on him, Bun-bun also feels some pressure on herself.

After some few more thrust.

"I'm cuming." Ryu screamed.

"M-me too." Bun-bun said between pants.

Finally on Ryu's final stroke he cum, his hot white pokemon seed rushes to Bun-bun's inside.

Bun-bun also came her orgasm made her release her juices, The two juices mixed together insinde Bun-bun.

Ryu pulled of exhausted, Bun-bun was exhausted as well.

The juices over Bun-bun dripping on the bed. Ryu gave on a lick on her pussy.

Then they both fell asleep.

On the next morning

"Thats nice." Bun-bun said

"Wanna do it again next time?" Ryu said.

"Yes!" Bun-bun said.

After that Ryu went home smiling.

Bun-bun got to the shower, But when lopunny looked at her bed. She was shocked.

'Looks like they had fun last night' Lopunny thought.

At the house...

Ryu was shocked on what he saw.

He have a new sister!

"Hello Ryu, have fun?" I said.

"Yes dad." Ryu said

Cuddles got close to Ryu showing his new sister.

"Ryu say hello to your sister." Cuddles said smiling.

Chapter 4 finish.

"Ryu!" You'll gonna have to explain a lot mister!XD

chpter 5 is now viewable.


	5. SHINY LUCARIO POKEPHILIA 5

Views is getting nice guys,its almost 1000 thanks for that. And sorry for the late chapter I'm starting to school again, But school sucks so lets read chapter 5!

Waring for 18+, contains pokephilia (pokemon x human)

Characters:

Rey

Cuddles(Chiny Lucario)

Ryu(our son)

Luca(our daughter)

Note:

I refers to Rey.

Introduction:

I and Cuddles mate again, But this time we got Luca. And Ryu did his first mating with Bun-bun. I hope Bun-bun doesn't get impregnant...But for the next year, Both of our little ones are about to evolve.

The Story:

"Da-ad, serious I got a sister!" Ryu said very shocked

"Yup, Ryu you have a little sister." Cuddles said while showing the little riolou.

Ryu became happy, He had a cute sister...

"Wait, Mom/Dad. What's her name." Ryu asked smiling.

We smiled for a sec.

"Actually, Ryu we want you to name her!" I said very happy

"Really!"

"Yes!"

Ryu thinks of a name for her sister for some minutes, until.

"Luca. I know how about Luca!" She said happily.

"Thats a good name, Ryu!" We both said.

After a year, Ryu evolved to a Lucario. Ryu also confessed he breeded with Bun-bun, which she evolved to a loppunny after 4 months after they mate. Bun-bun got married with a male delphox. Ryu became sad that her first love married another pokemon.

While little Luca still doesn't know mating is, She played with her friends. We make sure Luca is in deep slumber before we mate. Ryu sometimes see us mate, But it's fine he is a grown up.

While me I got a new job, We buy a much bigger house with 10 bedrooms. 3 of those are occupied by our family and the rest maybe for the future.

...BbbbrrrrRrrrRRr...

As the clock ring for 10 seconds...

I prepared breakfast and got on my clothes.

"Take care Rey!" Cuddles said waving her paw.

"Bye dad!" Ryu said smiling.

Luca ran over me and hug me tight...

I ride the taxi and go to the airport, I am now a pilot of a plane.

Cuddles and the others got inside, Cuddles is cleaning our home. Ryu is on his room still wanting to mate, for Ryu didn't find another mate after Bun-bun. While Luca gets on her bed sleepy.

"RrrRr." Ryu groan in frustration.

"Why? Bun-bun." He said crying.

Ryu stopped crying and go to the restroom, he showered to clean himself and to no one know he is in pain.

Ryu hot down stairs, and saw her mom(Cuddles).

"Ryu, could you guard the house." Cuddles said.

"Where are you going mom?" Ryu said confused.

"We ran out of berries, so I'm going to buy more." Cuddles said getting some poke and a bag.

She got out and leave, Ryu just wave her paw and return back home.

Until he smelled something.

'What's that sweet smell?' Ryu thinked of it.

He followed the smell and led to her sisters room, He peaked into to it. He found out that her sister's pussy is now starting to release her juice.

"Luca!" Ryu said snapping fromthe sensation.

Her sister started to purr, Making Ryu muzzled.

He goes to his room and locked the door, he can't resist it anymore.

His penis started to come out of nowhere, It was fully erect in just seconds.

He grabbed it in his paw and started stroking, His tongue hung out in pleasure.

He moaned, as he feel it very nice. The smell of her sister cum and purring sound make it much easier for him to pleasure himself.

He felt pressure started to build, his moan turned to screams, He can't contain it anymore he cum.

It stained the bed sheets and his fur. he fell in exhaustion his penic retract back.

He slept, but after some minutes. He woke up and cleaning his fur and the bed sheet.

He was panting and blushing.

Knock*Knock*

Ryu was surprised.

"Huh? is mom here already?"

When he opened the door it was Luca standing on the door purring.

"Big brother, Is there something wrong?" she was blushing and purring.

"Nothing!" Ryu said hiding his blushy face.

Luca smiled...

"Brother, I'm gonna ask you something." purred

"What is is Luca?"

"Why my body is itchy and why I am purring?" She asked purring.

Ryu couldn't answer ,his mimbur became erect all of a sudden.

Ryu rushed to his bed covering himself, So his sister would not see his mimbur. But its too late Luca saw it, And felt something.

Luca purred and started going near Ryu.

"Luca don't go near!" Ryu said blushing.

"Brother, Whats that redish thing came out from you?" She was purring and grab the bedsheet.

She pulled it exposing his bother and his mimbur standing.

Luca suddenly became flashy, She evolved into a Lucario.

Ryu was shocked.

Luca read his bothers mind, and finds out what mating is.

She purred and get close to Ryu.

"So thats what your hiding." Luca said purring and her juice started to rush slowly to the bed.

She licked his brothers dick, Making his bother moan.

Now she is sucking it, his brothers pre-cum goes to her mouth. It was salty, but she liked it she took it to her mouth and swallowed it.

She now pulled off, She laid on her back. And exposed herself to her brother.

Ryu can't resist anymore, He want to mate.

He go over Luca and inserted his dick to her sister, Ryu felt more pleasure than he did it with Bun-bun. Luca's juices rushes out dripping on the bed.

It felt nice on her as his brother takes her.

Pressure builds onboth of them, Both of them are screaming.

Ryu orgasm first, and as Luca felt his brother swell on her. She also came the pleasure is 3x or more than they do it few minutes ago. Their juices mixed a d some dripped off the bed.

Ryu pulled out on Luca, Luca on the other side fell asleep. Ryu kissed Luca on the forehead.

"Thanks sis." And Ryu fell asleep beside Luca.

Hugging each other with their warm body.

Cuddles came home and noticed Luca evolved and slept in with Ryu, She didn't motice the bed is wet.

Chapter 5 finish.

Sorry guys for the last 2 chapters both are very short, But on the next chapters andon the new story theres more fun XD.

Originally by prince Keldeo.

Guys help me dub this post your review and your website so we could talk about it.

Chapter 6 is now viewable.


	6. SHINY LUCARIO POKEPHILIA 6

Hi guys we got 1300+ view that was shocking, but thank you...Guys school is really boring...I more prefer here doing my story or just sketch some artworks. So lets took off boring and turned it to fun ;) , So lets read chapter 6.

Warning 18+ only due to pokephilia (human x pokemon)

Characters:

Rey

Cuddles (Shiny Lucario)

Ryu (our son)

Luca (our daughter)

Note:

I refers to Rey, Someone called me Rey on a sms message and it was so embarrasing. Luckily my parents didn't see the message first.

Introduction:

Luca and Ryu both evolved to lucario, And they mate. So what will happen to our kids, will they do it again? or will they stop and change their habbits.

And will Luca be impregnant or not?

Find out on this chapter!

Story:

On the next day I got home, My family is in the front yard happily.

Cuddles is waving her paw like before, She looked a bit different this time though.

I also noticed Luca evolved.

I opened the gate, and entered our lawn.

"How's the flight, Rey?" Cuddles said hugging me tight.

"It's nice." I said and also hugged Cuddles tightly.

Ryu and Luca hugged me also...

"You two are grown ups." I said smiling on them.

We entered our house, Cuddles made quite a lot of food.

And we started to eat, The food is divine and after we are full.

I noticed Luca is like iritated.

"Luca, is there something wrong."

She didn't said anything, she just go to her room and locked the door.

"She want to mate, Dad!" Ryu said it to me.

"She wanna mate? wait did you mate young man?" I said seriously.

"Rey, Why would you say such a thing?" Cuddles said to me trying to calm me down.

"Yes, dad we mate." Ryu confesed to me and he started to cry.

"Ryu..." Cuddles said worried

Ryu explained me when and why it happened.

"Ok, I don't going to hurt you. Remember I'm still your dad." I said hugging him.

"Thank you dad." He said as he wiped his tears.

When suddenly we heared a scream!

We rushed to Luca's door and peaked in the also smelled sweet.

We saw Luca is inserting his finger to herself.

"Faster!" she screamed ordering herself.

She orgasm making the bed in a big mess.

"I wish brother was here to help me." Luca said panting and fell asleep.

We are shocked as we saw her horny, and really wanna mate.

Ryu and I was very red due to the smell and what we saw, Cuddles was blushing.

"Hmm..Rey what if you let them mate so they will be both satisfied." Cuddles said smiling.

"Please dad, I need it now too." Ryu said biting his lip.

"Bu-but...ok, help yourself." I said

"Thanks dad!" Ryu is ver happy he heard it.

"But remember let us know first." I said smiling.

Cuddles and I walked away, Cuddles bacame horny and stated to purr also.

I didn't bother first and we listen to our kids.

knock*knock*knock*

"Luca let me in." Ryu said knocking the door continuesly.

Luca waked up smiling as she heard his brother on the door, She opened it.

"Ryu, Is mom and dad go out?" She said blushing.

"Yes." Ryu said also blushing.

Knowing each other wants the same, Luca let Ryu in and locked the door.

"So wanna play first?" Luca said hunging her tongue out.

"Its your choice Luca." He said as he sat on the bed.

Cuddles and I was blushing as we hear that they will start.

Luca pushed Ryu lying on the bed.

Ryu's mimbur started to came out, Luca was giggling ans she saw his bother is ready.

Luca started licking it, Ryu moaned as he felt Luca's saliva coating his dick.

After some minutes Luca started sucking it, adding to the pleasure of Ryu.

Finally Ryu came his orgasm made him burst his seed to his sister, Luca just swallowed it. Liking the taste she loved it evevry bit.

She pulled out content, Ryu is panting heavily.

Luca lean on her back, And exposed herself to Ryu.

Ryu goes under Luac and started licking her pussy, He thrusted his mouth on her.

Luca released her juices, She was screaming as his brother's tongue goes inside her love tunnel.

On the next minutes, His brother's tongue touch her g-spot.

She grabbed his brother on the head wanting it more deeper.

Ryu did so his tongue touched the end of her very deep, Luca cum her sweet juices rushed down to Ryu.

He swallowed it loving the cum of her sister.

Luca endured sleepyness, she was panting but still don't have enough.

Ryu knows his sister isn't satisfied yet, so he climed over her.

He slowly lowered himself, And inserted his mimbur to his sister's love tunnel.

He started Thrusting, They both moaning their names. As the love covered their whole body.

After some very nice love making they are doing, They felt as they near climax.

"I'm cumming!" They both screamed as they are near with their climax.

After some minutes Ryu thrusted again, felt the seed wants to go out. He cum his seed goes to her love wanting sister.

Luca on the other hand love it, She also orgasm and release her their juice mixed and some dripping on the bed.

They fell asleep, snuggling each other.

I and Cuddles peaked, We are smiling as we saw them happy.

"Looks like they had fun!" Cuddles wisperred to me

"I guess so." I said blushing

We both go our room, We slept smiling as we know our kids are happy.

But Cuddles is stilling purring she wanna mate again?

Find out on Chapter 7

Chapter 6 finish

"Ohh Cuddles what are you planning?" Hmm wait what will happen to Luca and Ryu? I said yes but they still need to say if they will do it.

I forgot if your an mlp fan ,and who likes clop then follow me. I'll be posting it on Friday western date and my datetime saturady on eastern date time XD

SEASON 1 LAST CHAPTER IS NOW VIEWABLE


	7. SHINY LUCARIO POKEPHILIA SEASON 1:7

Hi guys Looks like I got over 1.5 thousand views on the story, Even now I can't believe that all of you liked it. So lets read this chapter, But I am going and very sad to say the season 1 of the story is in end this chapter. Don't worry as a special bonus for the story it will be 1500 or more words! And just like I said its just season 1 there will be season 2!

Go to the new story of mine go to my profile or Find the story :Pokephilia Prince New Life

This will be Pokephilia cptured story, But will he find a love partner on the one of the three who took him?Find out on the story...

Warning 18+

Characters:

Rey

Cuddles

Ryu

Luca

Mika( grand daughter)

Notes: I refers to Rey. I am warning you fellow Filipino's don't send a mesage on my cellphone.

Intro: Ryu and Luca mate for the 2nd time, But we now know so we just agree on it. But after some weeks Luca layed and egg...So what will happen next, Luca is still a kid on her behavoir.

(I forgot this : there will be a story for Luca and her little Mika, after I fully write the story of Pokephilia Prince New Life.)

The story:

As Luca and Ryu fell asleep, Cuddles ask me to mate. And I did so, We mate Luckily Cuddles didn't get impregnant. But some weeks later Cuddles didn't lay an egg, But Luca did it.

After a year, Marrying pokemon and Pokemon marrying each other is legal.

Cuddles and I married, So did with Ryu and Luca even they are our siblings.

The egg hatched it was a shiny riolou ,Luca named her Mika. This time they teached her very well she also knows mating, But she knows it's not right to mate yet. Infact she see's us mating, She was also said to mate by her friend. She rufused because of the potential consequences.

Ryu and I got out for work, He got a work too. He is in a job which he guards the plane, he is in my flight crew. Sometimes I let him fly the plane.

As the flight was finished, Ryu and I came home. We noticed something the light was turned on even it was near midnight.

"Dad, why is the light turned on?" Ryu said to me.

"I don't know Ryu." I said to Ryu confused.

When we enter the house, We are surprised on the sweet smell. We both know this smell, It was the smell of a Lucario's cum. We both blushed as we thought of what will be they doing.

I put out our bags and peaked on the living room, We both muzzled as we both saw Cuddles and Luca purring and sticking their tongue out.

"Hey Rey!" Cuddles said blushing.

"Do you want me Ryu." Luca said to Ryu.

"Wha-Cuddles you wanna mate?" I said.

Ryu didn't said a thing, But his mimbur pop out fully erect in no time.

"Looks like your ready." Luca said to Ryu.

I and cuddles go to our room, Cuddles is purring. And I was blushing wanting to mate, Cuddles know I also want it so she is holding on my bottom part.

As we get to our room, Cuddles took of my shirt.

"Wait, I forgot." Cuddles said and goes to the restroom she took a while.

When she came out, I was very arroused whe I saw her on socks. She was very cute on those.

"Ready?" She giigling said.

"yup." I said blushing.

Cudles lean on the bed, spread her legs and exposed herself to me.

I saw her pussy wide opened and her juice dripping, her paw is waving on me. She was saying lets do it.

I can't resist, I came near her. Kissed her and my tongue slid down until I came to her pussy.

I trusted in sweet scent is very nice, and it was making us both horny.

Cuddles cum in just some minutes, For I am now good at this.

Still she is not satisfied yet, She wanted more of it.

Now I lean back and put off my pants and short, I exposed my mimbur that is very exited.

Cuddles wanted me to come fast, So she started sucking it.

Cuddles motion on me is very pleasuring, Her tongue and saliva cored my mimbur.

After about some strokes later, I cum she was surprised. But she really liked it.

My seed goes to her mouth, Some fell on the bed and her fur. It made quite a nice pallet on her.

She swallowed my seed loving how I cum fast, She was smiling on me.

"Ready, Rey?" Cuddles said panting

"yup." I said also panting.

She exposed again herself for the second time.

I crawled over her and Inserted my mimber on her love tunnel.

"Ahh-Yes Rey." She said blushing in pleasure and panting.

I smiled and started thrusting in and out.

"Hmmm" I moaned

I stopped for a second for Cuddles is going to say something.

"Faster ,Rey, Faster." She said blushing and sticking her tongue out.

I did so, I started thrusting harder and faster..

"Haha-hmm Yes." She moaned

I was panting, But I was smiling as my face goes red due to pleasure.

After some time of thrusting in and out, And as Cuddles is moaning.

We both felt it, It was near. We both wanted it to continue more , but all things had an end.

I thrusted hard, Burrying my mimbur very deep on her.

"I'm going to-" But before I could finish I cum.

My seed rushes to her, She screamed loud and she also argasm. She released her juice, mixing to my seed. She was blushing I pulled off and fell asleep on her side.

We slept very satisfied and smiling.

On the other hand...

While Cuddles and I are mating, Luca and Ryu are drinking red wine.

After they are done.

"Looks like they are having fun." Luca said blushing.

"So you want it now,Luca." Ryu said smiling to Luca and his mimbur sticking out wet.

Luca started stroking Ryu's mimbur, Ryu is enjoying it.

He loved it and Luca is loving it also.

"Hah-hmm I love it." Ryu said moaning and blushing.

Ryu sceamed as he cum, His seed fell on the paw of Luca. She licked it loving his brothers cum.

Luca started swooshing her tail on Ryu's nose, Ryu is still panting. But he is willing to continue.

Luca sat on the couch, exposed herself.

Ryu is smiling, He didn't said anything ,But he came near to Luca's rear and started licking inside her.

Luca adore it every second as his brother's tongue in her love tunnel.

Luca became very horny, she wanted his brohter go harder and deeper.

She hold his brother's head tight and pushed it closer to her pussy, Ryu knows his sister wanted to deep it more. So he did.

Luca is very pleasured, Her body is enjoying it.

"I'm near Ryu!" She screamed loudly and she cum.

The sweet scent of her juice fills the room, Juice came to Ryu's mouth he is very satisfied on it.

"Luca that was nice." Ryu said his face is wet , But still he doesn't care of it.

They rest for some minute, Ryu is now ready again and so did Luca.

"Wanna do it now Ryu" Luca teased.

"You bet, Luca." Ryu said and his mimbur came out again erected in no time.

aluca leaned on her back(couch), Ryu goes above Luca and started inserting his dick to Luca's pussy.

"Hmmm that feels good." Luca moaned.

Ryu just thrusted on Luca.

"Hmm yeah." Ryu said very late.

He keep thrusting his hips to Luca making some sounds(wet slaps), They loved sex but this time it was far more pleasuring.

After sone thrust Ryu felt the pressure, Luca also feel herself near orgasm.

untill...

"I'm near!" Ryu warned Luca the released his seed to her.

Luca felt the warm seed on her tunnel, It was also adding to the pleasure. She cum their juices mixed making quite a lovely smell.

They both fell asleep contented, But looks like someone is now getting horny.

Meanwhile in Mika's room, She smelled the sweet come of mating. She knew it was from Ryu and Luca, and us I and Cuddles.

She blushed thinking if when she would have a mate, She took a small box from under her bed.

" It's time." She said removing the cover of the box.

She get a small thing from the box, She looked at it and giggled. She was holding a dildo.

She put the box off, And rushed to her bed. She laid on her back, But still finding the position.

She started licking the dildo first, making it wet.

The she spread her legs and pushed the dildo into her.

"Hmmm, so this is what it feel like on mating." She said moaning, She also blushed.

She thrusted the dildo more farther into her.

"Hmmm, Yes." she said as the dildo touched the spot

She continue inserting it in and out, Loving the feeling. Her juices is now rushing drpping.

She felt a sudden burst of pleasure.

"Ohhh FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM." She said screaming and she cum she felt more pleasure as she orgasm.

Her juice made a little puddle on the bed.

She fell asleep smiling and dreaming of his partner for the future. She still doesn't wanna mate, But she likes her dildo real good.

SEASON 1 STORY FINISHED

PLS VIEW MY NEW STORY: POKEPHILIA PRINCE NEW LIFE

that was quite a story I becae very aroused though its my story, But I hope you will follow me so you can be updated to the season 2 and my new stories. Really thank you guys. :)


	8. For the viewers

_**GO TO NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WANNA SKIP THIS!**_

Hi guys I will be posting this first on my future stories so all can be notified first.

All haters out there I am just an amateur. And if you found a wrong grammar or word on my story just post a review on that chapter, please be respectful on others.

Guys to be updated on my stories visit my facebook page:

pages/Prince-Keldeo/350844991787971

 **if it doesnt work add the www.f^ceb00k.c0m/ just type it in the correct manner, I used this for the web doesnt want me to post the link.**

Also subscribe to my youtube channel for future dubs! :

channel/UCzp2-LKGSOMrtYpbBFV4Xvg

i **f it doesn't work add www.y0utube.c0m/ also same as this.**

Devianart:

 **www. my user name in small letters and no spaces, devianart.c0m/**

 **also same as this type it correctly.**

To be updated in all websites just go to my fb page, All websites I handle is Prince Keldeo and all have the same profile picture. Prince Keldeo 2 is an extra page if the original is being you know what I mean.


	9. Season 2

Due to great number of viewers on the story, I will do the season 2 story. To be updated on when will I do it follow the link, But I can't put it in the correct way so just type the right way...(the one inside the qoute is the one you should retype)

FB page: www."f^aceb00k.c0m"/pages/Prince-Keldeo/350844991787971

I read a lot of stories and fanfic stories just to do this.


End file.
